Not Meant to Be
by milanoe
Summary: Quinn is in love with Blaine. But Blaine is in love with Kurt. When the two are paired up to sing a duet together, Quinn thinks it's destiny. But when Blaine and Quinn start getting closer, will a person of Quinn's past ruin their relationship? A Blaine&Quinn story (WITH a happy ending!)


Quinn watched, rigid, unmoving, as he kissed him.

Blaine Anderson, kissing Kurt Hummel. The attraction between the pair was undeniable, and as the two kissed under the flashing lights of the Winter Prom, her heart plummeted.

Gay.

He was gay.

There wasn't a shot in hell for her now.

She turned on her heel, fleeing, tears slashing across her cheeks hideously.

* * *

Quinn Fabray woke up with a start when she heard someone come into her bedroom.

"You up so early, babe?" Finn, her boyfriend of nearly three months, said, as he sat down next to her on the bed. He looked dashing in a polo Ralph Lauren shirt and a pair of Levi's. He looked concerned as his eyes searched hers. "I decided to come over early to check up on you. I was so worried when you left in the middle of prom last night. Was something wrong?"

Quinn straightened, and leaned against the wall. She cleared her throat, and she smoothed down the creases of the oversized shirt she was wearing. "Um, nothing worth mentioning," she said inaudibly. She wasn't _lying_, was she? She just wasn't telling the- ahem- truth. "Just a little case of food poisoning. Must have been the salad. You know how cafeteria food is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand. I was in such _pain_, you know?"

"Oh?" Finn said, his muscles relaxing. He smiled at her, and his eyes flickered as he really drank in his girlfriend. "You know, you always look so amazing. Even in the mornings, before you're able to freshen up."

"You're so sweet," Quinn said, her eyes averting his. She felt so guilty. For playing him. She didn't love him. She loved _Blaine_. But why was she still stringing the poor guy along? Because she wanted to make Blaine jealous? Which was an impossible goal, as she had recently realized, now that Blaine was gay. As the previous night had proved.

"There's still half an hour before we have to go to school..." Finn mused, his muscular arms circling her petite waist. She was absentminded as she became lost in her train of thought. "which means we'll have some time..." He traced her thighs with a finger. "to do this."

He gently pushed her down onto the linen sheets, and slowly, he brought his lips down onto hers. He brought his body down on top of hers as she trembled slightly. It felt good. To be touched by a muscular man like Finn. To feel his touch on her... to feel his hot breath as he lowered his body till it was parallel to hers. To hear his breath be sucked in sharply as he got his first view of her naked. But no. She didn't want Finn to do it. She wanted Blaine.

His hands slipped beneath the material of her shirt and rested on top of the back of her bra. As his fingers fiddled, trying to unhook it, she came to her senses. She turned away and shoved him off.

She straightened her hair, and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Sorry, Finn, you know how I'm captain of the chastity club." She explained untruthfully.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault," Finn said, plastering a smile on his face even though he was disappointed. "I don't want to make you rush into anything. Not after what happened with Puck."

Quinn managed a weak smile. "Yeah." She said. "Not after what Puck did." Don't think about it, she told herself firmly. Don't think about Puck. Don't think about her. Don't think about your daughter, she instructed herself. Don't think about Beth.

"How about we get some breakfast?" Finn told her, brightening up at the thought of food. "Maybe some pancakes over at Waffle House? I know how you love pancakes."

Her stomach was growling, and yet she didn't feel like eating anything. "Actually, I'm not very hungry. Maybe later?" She said.

After all, she wanted to make sure she looked good. For Blaine.

* * *

She straightened the cheerleader outfit she wore. As the rest of the cheerleaders tried to hitch their skirts further up their legs to make them more provocative, Quinn tugged at the ends of her red skirt, trying to make it cover as much skin as possible. She smoothed out her hair and bit her lip.

She hadn't wanted to go to Glee Club that day. She didn't want to see Blaine with Kurt.

And yet she had somehow subconsciously found herself in her usual seat at 12:00, waiting to spend another fruitless day of singing lame Journey songs.

"So, alright guys. Regionals are coming up. How about we sing Don't Stop Believing? We can add a new twist to the one we did last fall." Mr. Schuester offered, his eyes hopeful.

"Please, Mr. Schue," Artie groaned. "Not Journey again."

Tina chimed in, "_Anything_ but Journey."

"I've got it! How about I Dreamed A Dream from Les Misérables?" Rachel suggested, straightening up. "I can sing the soprano, no problem."

"How about _I Hate Myself For Loving You _by Joan Jett?" Finn pitched in.

"Or maybe _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton?" Kurt said. "Blaine and I can do the lead part."

Quinn's heart sank._ Wonderful Tonight _was horribly romantic. And now Kurt and Blaine- her Blaine- were about to sing it- together? She could hardly contain her tears.

"Actually... I loved _Wonderful Tonight_..." Mr. Schuester stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Blaine would be perfect. But for the female part of the song... Kurt, I don't think you're right."

Quinn bit her lip. What?

"If not me, then who?" Kurt asked, crestfallen, though he tried to hide his disappointment. Blaine tried to comfort him.

"I think..." Mr. Schuester scanned his students. Then his eyes rested on Quinn. "I think Quinn is the girl for the job."


End file.
